short stories
by Phantom-the-strange
Summary: Just some short stories containing CBS(christian brutal sniper) x Gentlespy that I make up when I'm bored, feel free to leave prompts or suggestions if you want to. c: Contains; mild suggestive scenes, poorly structured stories and good ol' fluff!
1. chocolate flavored kisses

Cooking was one of the many things they spy knew how to do. But out of all the things he didn't know how to get his pest of a lover to stop snuggling him and kissing his neck while he made chocolate fudge.

"C'mon spook, the bloody fudge can wait till later"

The gore obsessed man kissed and nipped at the back of his lover's covered neck, pulling the balaclava back slightly.

"Non, et cannot…"

He was simply combining the ingredients together anyway, after that not much was needed to do, if only this annoyed excuse of a partner would let him go.

"Yeah it can"

"Non et cannot, bushman"

He heard a sickly chuckle, and the other's head nuzzling his, the spy enjoyed it when the sniper was in a good mood but not when he was doing something like this; then he just got annoying.

"Yer doin this ta tease me, aren't ya?"

"For once in my life, non-darling I think not"

He felt the hands around his waist move a bit to give his slender hips a tight squeeze, making him chuckle a little himself.

"It's been a long day fer the both of us, spook woi dontcha come ta bed already"

He felt the other's hips roll and grind behind him suggestively, feeling the forming hardness against his backside.

"Spook c'mon, come ta bed…please"

Leaning down he kissed the neck sweetly again, trying his hardest to hide his sexual frustration, earning him giggles and chuckles

"Ya think this so funneh…"

He growled into the Frenchman's ear

"Just wait, yer gonna be screamin moi name as oi fu-"

He was interrupted by the a sudden intrusion of sweetness that burst into his mouth, the other's lips pressed against his, the sweetness of chocolate fudge infecting every single taste bud all thoughts of sex vanished from his train of thought too concentrated on tasting the sweet tasting, sugary fudge.

Their lips parted and as they did, he lapped up the rest of the chocolate covering the Frenchman's lips.

"'ow es et?"

"Bloody, delicious…"

The gentle man chuckled again, caressing his lover's beard-covered face

"Now…ef 'ou be patient enough I may give 'ou some more tonight"

The spy commented suggestively, seeing his partner's ears turn bright red.


	2. hurt and comfort

"Hold still you imbecile!"

The man panicked, his friend bleeding and trembling on the make-do medical bed. Goodness where did it all go wrong! That damned Spyper what, business did he have with his friend anyway? He'll be sure to ask before he puts a bullet through that abomination's skull.

"S-Spook…"

"Shhhhh, just stop moving…"

He brushed the hair that stuck to the bushman's sweaty face away, caressing the side of the bruised swollen face, taking a moment to admire the man's beautiful blood red eyes.

"…I 'ave you darling, et vwill be okay"

Carefully he caressed the man's bruised cheek to help him ease the pain, cooing softly whenever the man grunted and groaned in pain he admired how well the man was coping with this all, for a man who just had been beaten to close death he was doing pretty well.

"Everyzhing will be alright, amour…I promise"

The brutal man was doing far better than the gentleman, emotionally wise. Guilt, anger and fear ate away slowly at the Frenchman's so called 'cold heart'; it was getting to a point where he was trembling a little bit. He swallowed what felt like lumps of ice, fighting back stubborn tears, blinking more than he should. He was lost in a brief pool of mixed emotions until a rough hand lightly touched his Sharpe cheekbone

"Mate, Oi'm in a shitload of pain an' ya don't see me tearin' up do ya"

The Frenchman let out a shaken chuckle, gently nuzzling the hand on his cheek, allowing the gore covered thumb to brush away unwanted tears.

"N-non, darling 'ou are not…"

His heart lit up a bit when he saw the brutal sniper give a sly smile, at least he was in a good mood still.

"atta spook, jus' lo-look on the bright soide'a things,yeah?"

"I guess so…"

He swallowed more of those lumps stuck in his throat, feeling the hand pull him gently towards the Australian, meeting with a bloodied chest and with the melody of a soft heartbeat.

"stop bein' a pansy luv, doesn't suit ya"

He sighed as arms wrapped around his slender waist, surprised as he felt lips gently peck his forehead, his face turning red when he the bushman muttered;

"'sides, doesn't 'urt as much when yer 'ere"


End file.
